Intermodulation (IM) is a common problem encountered in electronic communication devices. IM distortion occurs in mixers and other non-linear devices. IM distortion products are difficult to eliminate unless the frequencies for the mixing signal and the intermediate frequency are carefully chosen. Moreover, improving IM in both strong signal and weak signal conditions is also difficult. Another problem encountered with receivers and more specifically, with portable receivers, is the high amounts of current consumed by some receiver circuits.
Thus, a need exists for a communication device that overcomes the intermodulation problems of the prior art.